Paranoid
by EinsamerWolf328
Summary: Ruby receives a threatening letter. BlackRose. Sequel to "Hey, there".


**Paranoid**

**Disclaimer: I don't own RWBY.**

**A/N: As requested by rwbybomb21, here is the sequel to "Hey, there".**

"Ahh, it feels so good to be home," Blake exclaimed as she entered her and Ruby's house.

"Well, then," Ruby started as she closed the door behind her and approached Blake. "What shall we do now?" She asked seductively.

"How about we rest for a little while?"

"Rest? Are you serious?"

"Ruby, come on. I'm exhausted. We've been doing it non-stop during the honeymoon. We did it twice on the flight back."

"Yeah, we did," Ruby nodded with a cocky grin.

"I just wanna go upstairs, curl up in bed and go to sleep."

"Fair enough. But, how about first we play a little round of "White Fang prisoner and jailer" before going to sleep."

"Ruby..."

"Please, we haven't done that since before the wedding. I promise, once we're finished, we'll go to immediately."

Blake stared at Ruby as she gave her the puppy dog eyes. _I married a perverted ball of cuteness. _"Fine, I guess I could go one more round."

"Yay," Ruby cheered happily. "I'll go get the handcuffs." And gone she was.

Blake shook her head and turned to the mail on the living room table. "At least Yang sorted the mail for us." There were three items on the table. One was a package. It was small and seemed to contain a book. Blake opened the package and pulled it out. The book was entitled "Faunus' Desire" and was quite graphic, as Blake found out by flipping through it. "God, I just know she's gonna wanna reenact every scene in this book."

Blake dropped it on the table and turned to the next piece of mail, which was a postcard. A smile appeared on Blake's face as she read it. "Hey, Ruby! Nora sent us a postcard. She and her girlfriend are on vacation."

"Good for them," Ruby replied from upstairs. "Nora's been working really hard lately. They could use some private time."

Blake put down the postcard and picked up the last item. A letter, but there was no sender address. Blake opened it and read the letter. As she did, her face turned pale.

"Found them," Ruby exclaimed happily as she entered the room, waving the handcuffs in her right hand. "What's wrong?" She asked at seeing the terrified expression on Blake's face.

Without saying a word, Blake simply handed her the letter and Ruby began to read.

_Ruby,_

_you may not know me, but I know you. I saw you with her. Blake, my love. She is the most beautiful and wonderful person I know and she is far too good for you. You seduced her with your wicked methods and pulled her into an unholy bond that spits on the sacred institution of marriage. Know that I won't allow you to further corrupt her with your unnatural ways. I will kill you and free her from your poisonous influence._

_In eternal hatred and spite,_

_Blake's future husband_

Ruby stared at the letter for a moment before she burst out laughing. This thoroughly confused Blake.

"Why are you laughing? Aren't you scared?"

"Scared?" Ruby laughed. "Are you kidding? I survived being impaled by a Death Stalker. You think some homophobic prick's gonna do me in? Please, what could he do to me? Ow!"

"What happened?"

"Paper cut!" Ruby answered as she shook her right hand. Suddenly, a worried expression appeared on her face. "Death is all around us."

(**)

"And that's how it started," Blake finished as she looked at her friends, who were sitting in a round in front of her. Yang with her wife Weiss to her left, then Jaune and his wife Pyrrha, Ren with his husband Sun and Penny with her wife Velvet to the right.

"Come on," Yang replied, "it's a crazy guy with a crush. How scared can sis be?"

(**)

"The grim reaper beacons," Ruby started. "I feel his icy grip around my throat. The breath of his hounds on my heels. The unrelenting rat-tat-tatting of his scythe on my chamber door. And you," she turned to Blake. "With your blithe request. You only hasten his inevitable triumph. Is that what you desire? Is that what you desire, Blake?"

"I was just wondering if you could go buy some groceries."

"Groceries? Do you have any idea what could happen to me whilst buying groceries?"

(**)

_Ruby exited the grocery store, a full bag in her arms as she walked down the street. Suddenly, as she walked by an alleyway, a car almost ran her over, but stopped right in front of her. As she breathed a sigh of relief, an anvil dropped from the sky and landed on her head._

(**)

Blake stared at Ruby. "Honey, I love you, but you need to calm down."

"No, I need to...need to...Ah! I need to booby-trap the house!"

(**)

"Okay, that is pretty bad," Yang admitted.

"I wouldn't think the dolt would be so paranoid," Weiss spoke up. "Not with how reckless she usually is."

"Yeah, it's weird," Jaune agreed, scratching his beard. "Why is she so scared of this guy?"

"It's not about the guy," Blake stated, earning a confused look from everyone.

"What do you mean?" Sun asked.

"It took me a while to figure out, but...I think this about what happened last year. How she nearly died fighting the Death Stalker. I mean, it didn't seem to faze her at the time, but now..."

"That makes sense," Ren said as he ran his fingers through his moustache and goatee. "She got lucky back then, but now she's terrified of something like that happening again."

"Exactly," Blake agreed. "She hasn't been on any major assignments since that day. This letter is the most dangerous thing that's happened to her all year and it's messing with her head."

"Poor Ruby," Penny said. "We gotta do something."

"Penny's right. Ruby was always there for us when we were in trouble," Velvet agreed.

"I appreciate it, guys, really. But I gotta do this myself. I'll talk to her. I'm sure she'll see reason."

(**)

"Okay, now you're really being ridiculous," Blake said as she looked at her wife, who was perched on a rocking chair, aiming Crescent Rose at the doorway. "Isn't it enough that you set up that bear trap at the door?"

"You can't be too careful," Ruby replied. "You never know when you're enemy might get the jump on you."

"Ruby, listen. I know someone threatened to kill you, but don't you think you're...overreacting?"

"Overreacting? OVERREACTING?!" Ruby yelled as she jumped up from her chair. "Excuse me, but someone is out for my head. Because, if I might add. Or don't you care. Wait, do you...want this guy to win? Is that what this is about? Maybe I should have been killed by that Death Stalker! Perhaps then, you would be happier, because..."

Blake interrupted her by smacking her across the face. "Don't! Ever! Say that! Again!" Blake said, rage burning in her eyes as they teared up. "Not a second goes by when I don't thank whatever god is out there that you're still alive. Do you have any idea what I've been through? Holding you're motionless body in my arms. Waiting for days at the hospital, scared out of my wits that you may be gone forever. Did you ever think about how I felt?"

"Well, it wasn't easy for me either!" Ruby shouted. "Do you have any idea what it's like to die? To feel all life leaving your body? It was mortifying. I spent all year jumping at my own shadow, terrified of what might happen. I saw death at every corner. Every time I went out hunting, I was terrified. It took me a year, A YEAR, to finally get better. And when I got better, when I finally felt like I could leave this all behind me, some piece of shit comes along and threatens to kill me and take my wife. I won't have it. I! WILL NOT! DIE!"

Blake just stood there, staring at Ruby, who was now panting from her rant. "I know you won't," she finally said. "I know you will always be by my side. You won't leave me. So, please, Ruby, don't. Don't let this change you. I married a girl who could light up a room with her smile, not some crazy survivalist living in a cabin in the woods." This made both of them chuckle for a moment. "So, please, Ruby. Don't leave me!"

Tears gathered in Ruby's eyes as she hugged Blake. "I'm scared, Blake. Not of this turd, but of everything else. The last thing I want is to die on you, yet it could happen so easily."

"I know. I know, my love." She cupped Ruby's face and looked her in the eyes. "You'll find a way. I know you will." They smiled and Blake pulled Ruby in for a kiss. "You always do."

Ruby sniffed and wiped the tears out of her eyes. "Yeah, you're right. Thanks, sweetie."

"Of course, honey. Listen, I know you're pretty shaken up right now so how about you go upstairs, I fix us a snack and we watch a movie in bed?"

"Sounds lovely."

"Great. Oh and go take a shower. You haven't bathed in days."

"Right."

(**)

Ruby entered the bedroom and took off her cloak. As she hung it up in the closet, she heard the bathroom door creak open. As she turned to it, her heart sank and her eyes widened. A man was standing in the doorway, pointing a gun at her.

"You filthy dyke," he said. "It's time I rescue Blake from you." And he fired. And again. And again. He kept firing until the clip was empty.

Ruby blinked a few times and looked down. She felt know pain and found no bullet holes. She looked behind her to find a bunch of holes in the holes. The man was a real lousy shot. She turned back to him, a look of terror now on his face.

Then Blake burst through the door, horror in her face. "Ruby!"

"I'm fine. Not even a scratch."

Blake clutched her chest and breathed a sigh of relief. She then turned to the man. "You?"

"You know him?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, I had a brief conversation with him during our honeymoon. He's uh..."

"Anthony," the man replied.

"Right."

"I can't believe you forgot, Blake. I mean, we're soulmates."

"Soulmates? Are you serious? Andy..."

"Anthony!"

"Whatever. Listen, I'm married. And you tried to kill my wife."

"Because you shouldn't have a wife. You should have a husband, just like every woman. For a woman to be with another woman is unnatural."

"Some would say the same about a human being with a faunus."

"But it's okay as long as it's man and woman."

"I give up. Ruby, have at him."

"Wait, what?"

"With pleasure," Ruby said as she cracked her knuckles and walked towards him.

That's when Andrew, "Anthony!", whatever, started to panic. "Ha, hahaha, come on, Ruby, I was kidding. Do you really think anyone could miss that many times? I was obviously missing on purpose."

"Oh no, I know the look on someone's face when they want to kill me. You wanted me dead."

"No! Come on, Ruby, think about this. You don't wanna do this. You know you don't wanna do this."

"Oh no, I do. I really do."

(**)

"Ahh, kicking that guy in the nuts felt good."

"Watching him get carried away by the police, too," Blake replied.

"Eh, not as good. Hey, you know what I'm in the mood for, now that I've almost been shot over a dozen times?"

"'Thank god you're still alive sex'?"

"'Thank god I'm still alive sex'!"

With that, Ruby pushed Blake onto the bed and climbed on top of her.


End file.
